


They were one

by moonm10



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, post 8x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonm10/pseuds/moonm10
Summary: The battle was here and they had no time anymore. They were one. As the realization ran past him, he opened his mouth to speak again. He needed to tell her. It could not be it.***As she thought she was falling to her death, it hit her. They were one. She was his and he was hers. She needed to tell him. She needed to see him again. That could not be it.





	They were one

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for the mistakes... This is my first time writing on Jonerys and English isn't my first language. I don't even know what this is but there was just too much angst for me to bear after this episode. My heart is broken but at the same time I live for angst and Jonerys argh
> 
> Also it's really short, I may write more but idk... Anyhow, if anyone dares to read that, enjoy I guess ! (I'm open to any suggestions or critics ;))

The horn had blown, cutting their conversation. The time was up. The battle was here : the living against the dead. The plan was set in motion. They had to meet the dragons on a hill outside of Winterfell. Far away enough so that the Knight King would seek Bran but still close enough to intervene with Drogon and Rhaegal. So would begin the dance of dragons.

For now they had to wait, patiently - ready to strike when the blue-eyes dragon and its tyrant would come in their sight. It could be seconds or minutes, they did not know. So, in the cold night, they waited in silence.

“Dany…” he tried, unsure, searching her eyes for some emotions, some clues. Yet, he didn’t found a thing. Her queenly figure was cold and firm.

“The dead are already here,” she answered, sharply. He was faced with Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, _not his Dany_. Did he lose her ?

He was hurt. _You’d have a claim to the Iron Throne_ – this was her first reaction. Was he oblivious to think she would have known he didn’t want it ? Sure, he hadn’t time to tell her those exact words because she was right – the dead were here. Still, one second longer and he would have told her. _I don’t want the damn throne. I never wanted it. I want you._  
Should he tell her that now ? He wanted to. But he was hurt, because she thought about the throne and not about them. Was it selfish ? They talked so much on the boat, on their way back to Winterfell. They exchanged on their past experiences, fears, heartaches, desires and hope. Even their dreams. He had tell her repetitively how he never wanted power, how he was an outcast, always feeling out of place. He had told her that each time he had a title, in spite of him – Lord Commander, King in the North – he did not want it. Power wasn’t for him. He just wanted to do good, to honorably protect his home. In return, she told him how faith in herself was the only thing that kept her standing all this years. She grew up thinking Daenerys Targaryen was fated to rule the Seven Kingdoms. Her entire identity was built around the said Iron Throne.  
And then _it hit him_ : her whole identity was a lie, as was his. They were feeling the same sense of anger, loss, fear, hurt. **They were one**. As the realization ran past him, he opened his mouth to speak again. **He needed to tell her.**

Suddenly, a cry in the sky echoed. They both looked up, as the shadow of a blue dragon passed before them, coming for Winterfell, coming for the living. He didn’t have time anymore. He locked eyes with her. She allowed him to gaze at her for just one second, and it was enough for him to see a single tear role down her cheek. Then she turned her head away. Taking one deep breath, he saw the queenly facade come back as her position stiffened. His heart broke. That was it, the battle was here and they had no time anymore. _It could not be it._

 

***

 

They had fought all night. At every corner the depiction was the same ; the dead against the living. Would Death win and wipe out humanity ? No one could tell yet.  
In a storm of snow, Drogon – with Dany of his back – was speeding at Viserion and the Knight King. _It’s now or never_ , Dany thought, having waited all night for an opportunity like this one. As blue and orange flames collided, a light was shed on the ground where Jon was standing with some soldiers. He looked up and saw both riders being thrown away from their dragons. He saw the Knight King and his blue eyes fall. His heart stopped at the realization that the woman he loved was facing the same situation, yet he couldn’t see her silver hair in the thick night. He screamed her name from the bottom of his lungs, reflecting all his sorrow. He was drowned in pain, impossible for his body to move.

As she felt herself fall from Drogon’s back, she thought _that was it._ At this moment, she saw Jon. _Her Jon._ She recalled his last “Dany” and his last look. She recalled his last touch and his last kiss. Her body would crash at any second, her eyes closing forever as Daenerys Targaryen would cease to exist. Lastly, she recalled what she would call her deepest regret ; not telling him she loved him. As she thought she was falling to her death, she wondered : why didn’t she tell him ? When he came to her chamber for the first time on the boat. Or during one of the many night they spent talking, after making love. Or at the waterfall. Or in the crypt, when he told her his deepest secret. When he told her what she knew was the lie shattering his entire identity. Why didn’t she tell him then ? She brought up the Iron throne, his claim as the last male heir. She was angry, scared, hurt, all those emotions mixed together and she did not had the time to process. So she brought up the Throne, as a defense mechanism. All these years, her identity was built on her claim to this Throne. Until she met Jon… _It clicked._ Both of their identity were shattered by this revelation. Since Jon, things changed. She changed, feeling thing she wasn’t sure she ever felt, wanting things she never could have dreamed of before. She loved him. As she thought she was falling to her death, it hit her. **They were one.** She was his and he was hers. **She needed to tell him.** She needed to see him again. _That could not be it._


End file.
